


太阳旅行家的芒果冰棍

by fareyewell



Series: The Memo 备忘录 [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fareyewell/pseuds/fareyewell
Summary: 夏天的一个小故事





	太阳旅行家的芒果冰棍

七月份时康纳定的那份杂志没能按时送达，那家杂志社搬迁，给每个读者寄了信件表达歉意，并承诺下个月会补上这个月的刊物。

“那我要再等三十天之后才能看到米蒂究竟怎么了，”康纳叹了口气，“这太令人沮丧了，我真的很想快点知道。”

海尔森把手里的书往下放了放，看了眼在厨房转来转去的儿子。“往好了想，”海尔森重新举起那本书翻了一页，“八月你可以一口气看到很多故事了。”

他知道康纳定的那本杂志，镇子上一半的男孩都是这个刊的忠实读者，海尔森有一次大概看了一下，大约都是些冒险、科幻或者超级英雄的故事。康纳从高中开始订阅这个杂志，甚至在他毕业时，海尔森开车带他去了杂志社参观作为奖励——年轻人高兴极了，因为那天他们正巧在杂志社遇到了他最喜欢的故事的作者。

康纳和对方聊了很久，那个作家是个自由工作者，有着丰富的旅行经验，他向康纳讲述了自己在海上同鲨鱼搏斗的经历，还有在冰岛同岩浆赛跑，他甚至宣称自己见过马里亚纳的海怪。

“怎么可能。”海尔森对此不屑一顾，而康纳则坚信这些荒诞故事的真实性（“正因为他有过很多很多普通人没有的经历，所以才能写出那样了不起的故事。”天真得可怕的青年这样反驳道）。

海尔森还能说什么呢？只能皱着眉随意地敷衍了几句，然后看着康纳哼着歌翻出旧杂志继续重温他最爱的故事。

“我们也可以去旅行，”而在这个午后，他的儿子这样提议，“你知道大平原冬天的积雪会很厚很厚吗？我觉得去那里过圣诞节一定很酷！”

“康纳，我有工作。”

“是，所以我才说我们可以圣诞节过去。”

“那太远了，”海尔森放下书，“难道没什么就近的选项吗？我觉得去郊区农场看小绵羊就很不错——哦你知道他们最近新出生了一只小绵羊吗？”

“什么？！我不知道，咱们可以周末……不对——！”康纳的话题跑偏了一会，但他马上反应过来，“不，纽约没什么好玩的，我想去远一点的地方。加州怎么样？我想去西海岸晒太阳。”

“我有工作……”做父亲的翻了个白眼，“也许我能给你报个夏令营，然后你自己去——话说你在干什么？”

海尔森疑惑地探头，试图搞清楚厨房里从刚刚起就接连不断的噪音来源，康纳胡乱地穿了个围裙，拿着一个杯子不知道在折腾什么。

“你在干嘛——我的小狗？”没得到回答的男人起身走向厨房，康纳还在制造杂音，叮叮当当的，当男人一只脚埋进厨房——康纳突然转过头甩了海尔森一脸的冰水。

年轻人放肆地大笑起来，这下海尔森看清楚了，他在做圣代，搅碎的饼干和冰淇淋混在一起，上面乱七八糟地洒满了……好吧，他浇了太多的果酱和糖霜甚至是一大堆巧克力屑，海尔森露出一个难以忍受的表情。

“恶……我觉得那看起来难吃至极。”刚刚被儿子恶作剧成功令他他毫不犹豫地出言讥讽，“你的味蕾坏了吗，康纳？”

“不，这只说明你完全不会享受生活。”他的儿子毫不在意道，从柜子里翻出一袋吐司。

“也许吧，甜食令人发胖——冷饮还会让你吃坏肚子。康纳，等你肚子疼时可别让我给你喊医生。”

“事实上，至今我肚子疼的原因都只有一样，”康纳意有所指，语气颇为不满，“而发胖——我等下就会出去跑圈了，我今天要绕着街区跑十二圈。”

海尔森哑口无言，他坐回沙发上开始看书。

“……我不希望我的儿子像个运动功能过于发达的白痴。”最后在康纳吃完最后一口冰淇淋和面包时，海尔森扔下了书这样说。他还是不甘心让康纳在口头上占上风，一般来说，年轻人从来没能讨过便宜。

“白痴是没法考上纽约大学的，父亲，”而今天显然不是一般时候，他不善言辞的儿子在换鞋的时候反击道，“而且如果我是白痴——你就是白痴的父亲，你是大白痴。”

混血的年轻人拉开门，露出得胜似的微笑。

但康纳的旅游计划还是在搁置，海尔森工作很忙，家务也很忙，哪怕康纳已经尽力帮他分担，但是依然让男人忙不过来。夏天过的很快，暑假在潺潺汗水里像手里的篮球一样飞快地溜走，转眼间三十天过去了。

“也许你能去帮我把杂志拿来？”康纳从楼上探头喊道，海尔森在客厅核对上个月的开销，风扇下依然汗透了衬衫，“外面太热了。”

“就算我出门也不能让太阳温度降低，”海尔森头都不抬，“所以我拒绝，康纳，那不是我的杂志。”

“你可以带两只冰棍，我们一人一只。”年轻人跑下楼，盘腿坐到父亲对面，试图打商量。

“不。”男人拒绝的果断极了，“我不吃冰棍。”

“……”年轻人抿起嘴巴气急败坏地盯着海尔森，对方勉强抬眼给了他个假笑。

“你真是讨厌鬼。”最后康纳说，气呼呼地跳下沙发冲进外面的太阳地，海尔森从窗缝看他的裤脚消失在街头，像是个跑在太阳上的王子。

这太热了。他想，也许康纳想去加拿大过新年的打算没什么不好，工作、生活、工作，就算是他这样的工作狂也想要放个假。

这是八月中的午后，窗外的阳光热辣辣的，哪怕降下了百叶窗也挡不住暑气。风扇在头顶转出呜呜的噪音，把海尔森面前的账单吹得七零八落，他不得不拿出订书机压住那些纸片，然后继续工作。

康纳回来的很快，现在正坐在他对面的沙发里看杂志，穿着一条宽松的短裤，拖鞋挂在他脚尖欲掉不掉地晃来晃去。杂志是两个月的，海尔森不肯出门去帮他取，导致年轻人赌气自己顶着太阳跑了一身汗，当然，他没忘了给自己捎一根冰棍。

“别吃太多冷饮，当心肚子疼。”海尔森对此只是看了一眼，也没有跟儿子过多计较，年轻人总是会贪口腹之欲，而康纳则对他努了努嘴，钻进沙发里撕开了包装袋。

“是的，父亲。”他摊开了杂志，咬着冰棍含含糊糊地敷衍着父亲，芒果味的糖水冰的舌尖一阵发麻，康纳匆忙翻过看完的那一页，然后捏住木棍拯救自己的嘴唇和舌头，他把那冰冻的柱体吮咂出啧啧水声，又被冷得嘶嘶吐气。高温在室内被风扇搅碎，缠出一室心烦意乱的气氛来，这个天气下冰棍融化得很快，糖水流下来眼看要滴到手上，青年便歪了头去接。他还盯着手上的书恋恋不舍，同时心不在焉地沿着那一根来回反复着舔舐的动作。

海尔森抬起头时看到的正是这一幕，那个他熟悉无比的舌尖缓慢磨人地舔过冰棍，他的儿子的嘴唇上甚至都沾满了晶亮的糖水。康纳一只赤裸的脚掌挂在沙发的扶手上，他的皮肤因为薄汗而闪闪发亮，像是融进了金粒的铜，短裤下的大腿肌肉丰满结实，腿间在衣服的褶皱和缝隙里藏满暧昧的阴影。

海尔森手里的笔掉到了桌子上，他头晕目眩地看着这个小混蛋迷茫地眯着眼睛看向他，嘴里还满满地含着冰棍——他应该含着别的才对。

冲动来的这样突然。海尔森急迫地站起来绕过矮桌直接走到康纳的面前，他的儿子不知所措地收回了乱放的脚，捏着木棍看他。肌肉因为他曲起腿的动作而挤压鼓起，更加明显的阴影辗转几番，堪堪挡住海尔森的目光。

“父亲？”康纳喊他，疑惑地瞅了瞅桌上乱七八糟的账单，而海尔森把他的杂志扔到一边，抬起康纳的下巴吻住他。现在海尔森也知道那冰棍的味道了，酸甜的口感正是康纳喜欢的，他咬了咬儿子凉凉的舌尖，手沿着那大腿摸进了短裤底下。

“嗯……父亲……”康纳在被触碰到私处时小声抗议，他不指望继续看杂志了——那个故事他挺喜欢来着，被打扰了让他不太高兴。海尔森的意图再明显不过，但是他不是很想在这个时候做。

“你至少让我吃完……啊……”康纳一手还抓着冰棍不知道放到哪里才好，海尔森已经脱下了他的短裤，听到抱怨就停了下来。

“你大可以继续吃。”做父亲的微笑道，捏住儿子那只手帮他舔掉了沾在手上的糖水，康纳一条腿已经勾上了男人的腰，他的颧骨通红，半张着嘴露出恼火和委屈之间的表情来，内裤下鼓起的一团显然说明了海尔森的建议丝毫没有可行性，年轻人沮丧地垂下眼角，然后被男人捉着手含住了冰棍。

“介于我今天没打算让你‘吃’些别的，”海尔森下流地补充道，“所以我觉得你的小嘴巴还是需要些东西来堵住的，就像你底下的那个吃不饱的小嘴。”

他说着解开了裤子，阴茎顶在康纳的腿根，海尔森伸手捏了捏儿子的臀肉，那在布料包裹下的两团手感动人，内裤边缘甚至挤压出一点点过饱的肉，勒出一个色情的凹陷。海尔森感到阴茎一阵热意，那冲动驱使着他拽开了康纳下身最后的遮蔽。

年轻人被他紧盯得忍无可忍，抬手把没吃完的冰棍扔进了垃圾桶里。那双腿现在都攀上了海尔森的腰，美妙的缝隙敞开来，露出不断流水的肉洞。

“父亲——”康纳说，嘴巴湿润而红艳艳的，“我还要看书。”

“……希望你等下还能这样没大没小。”海尔森眯起眼睛。他不再磨蹭，抱住那热情的身体，手指挤进里面开拓那窄穴，他的小动物在被插入的时候大声喘息着摇动屁股，把体液流了年长男人满手，有力的大腿收紧了邀请着海尔森的阴茎。如他所愿。

等到康纳完全包裹住那根时汗已经浸透了他的上衣，年轻人的胳膊紧拥着海尔森仿佛感受不到夏天的存在。风扇还在转着，那声音和沙发摇动的声音融为一体，康纳在被反复顶到敏感时神志不清地胡乱呻吟，流出的水让海尔森在性爱中忍不住操心了一下稍后的打扫，但是他的儿子的身体过于可口，很快让男人把这些琐事抛之脑后。烧干理智的热浪把闷热融化成情欲，康纳咬着指尖反复向父亲索吻，把满腔含混饥渴的呜咽都嚼碎了咬到海尔森肩头，然后换来男人更深更用力的顶入，直让他觉得仿佛会死在这场白日的欢爱中。

等到海尔森射满他时，康纳甚至意识不到了，他的大腿无力地发着抖，被海尔森掐握着腿弯勉强挂住年长者的腰际，高潮感在体内流窜短路了他的一切感官，感到海尔森退出去他才勉强回过神。热液从私处流出来，沾湿了大腿让年轻人一阵脸烫。康纳逃避现实一样抓过一个抱枕捂住脸。

“我的腿麻了……”他说，小心并起双腿防止那些体液毁了沙发和地毯，然后海尔森握住他的脚腕亲了一口时把抱枕扔了出去。

“嘿！”康纳抗议，“我真的腿麻了。”

对此他的父亲露出一个讥笑的表情。“我们才做了一轮，”那个老混蛋说，声音性感得令人脸红，“我都不知道你平时健身的成果都去了哪。”

康纳对此给了他一个愤愤的瞪视。年轻人抬起腿容忍父亲帮他擦干净一塌糊涂的下身，然后掐了一把他的屁股赶他去浴室。

“我要去睡觉，”康纳勉强提起自己的内裤，试图自己走去洗澡——这有点难，他的腿软的几乎迈不开，“我不看书了，你太过分了。”

他又瞪了海尔森一眼：“晚饭我要吃柠檬派，”他说，带了点趾高气扬的，每次海尔森折腾过他，都会任由他指使一段很短的时间，康纳渐渐学会了把握机会，“还有蛋挞，我想吃蛋挞了。”

“今天不是星期二，别太过分。”海尔森把他的小混蛋塞进浴缸里。

“明明你才是过分的那个。”康纳指责道，温度正好的洗澡水让他舒舒服服地叹了口气，“我想吃了。”

海尔森的回应是重重敲了一下他的脑袋。

“……也许圣诞节我们可以去姑姑家，”过了一会儿康纳又说，“加拿大太远了。”

“哦，如果我说我那会已经在考虑你的建议，你会不会很沮丧？”

“什么？”康纳看他，“你可别告诉我你为了不去姑姑家过新年，宁愿跑去加拿大？”

“我没有！”海尔森瞪他，把花洒开大了一些，“我跟珍妮的关系没有这么差。”

康纳耸耸肩，他撩起一捧水浇到肩膀上：“那你的决定？姑姑家，还是加拿大？”

“大平原的雪景我觉得会是好选择，”海尔森丝毫没有犹豫，“你还可以尝试滑雪——我上大学的时候滑雪滑的好极了。”

康纳无视了他欲盖弥彰的后半句，露齿一笑：“你就是不想去姑姑家，”他得意洋洋，“我会给爷爷写信的时候告诉他的——关于你多么幼稚，你这个幼稚鬼。”

他的父亲忍无可忍地用花洒对准了他的脸，康纳被呛得闭上了眼睛。

“那你就是幼稚鬼的儿子——你这个小混蛋。”海尔森说。


End file.
